In The Line Of Duty
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Poseidon knows Percy has traumatic secrets involving his first step-father, he makes a deal with Nico in exchange for the safe passage of the Argo II in his territory. Nico must help Percy come to terms with what happened to him in order for their journey to continue… PercyxNico
1. Wounded

**Request from Lollogout:**

A PercyxNico. Poseidon knows Percy has traumatic secrets involving his first step-father, he makes a deal with Nico in exchange for the safe passage of the Argo II in his territory. Nico must help Percy come to terms with what happened to him in order for their journey to continue…

I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 1 - Wounded…**

The son of Hades carefully opened his eyes, flinching at the overwhelming stimuli to his senses.

"Percy?" He croaked, a blurred figure coming into view.

"Neeks, you have no idea how good it is to see you awake, even if you do look half dead." Nico's eyes focused in on a concerned grin.

"I _feel_ dead" though come to think of it, some could consider him to be half dead, considering who his father was and all. Percy helped him to sit up, half sitting on the bed behind him to hold him up, without even realising it he had his arms around the younger boy. "Where are we?"

"On the Argo II."

"The ship?"

"The one and only."

"Technically the second." Nico corrected, stretching his limbs.

"You're obviously feeling better since you're being such a smartass." Percy commented playfully. The younger boy started shifting his legs, moving off the bed he was apparently on. "I don't think you should get up." Nico cradled his head, overcome with waves of nausea.

"I'm okay." Percy held his shoulders, laying him back down.

"No, you're not." He stated. Nico huffed in annoyance. "And I'm not going anywhere, so don't even try." He felt comforted by that, Percy wasn't going to leave his side, he was grateful, he was more than grateful, he was… touched, flattered even.

Though Percy did actually fall asleep an hour later, thinking Nico had already done the same. Nico held no illusion that the older body was comfortable, sat on the floor beside his bed, leaned over awkwardly with his head laid on his arms. Nico had not long ago slid his hand into Percy's, it made him feel better, he had no idea on what Percy would think of it, though he couldn't actually imagine him minding too much. He'd of woken him if he had the heart, but the sea child seemed exhausted. And he didn't have the strength himself to try and move him, even if he did he'd probably just wake him anyway.

He could see it was night, but he didn't need the small window to tell. The ship was quiet and the air felt still, he couldn't hear anything beyond Percy's soft breathing, other than the low hum of the engine somewhere down below. He rather hesitantly stroked a hand through Percy's soft, if somewhat dishevelled hair, but he had to stop himself, Percy was asleep and here he was stroking his hair like some sort of weird stalker.

He felt better when he sat up this time, but he took it slow as he stood up, noticing for the first time that his clothes seemed to be missing, he was clad in only his boxers, he looked quickly around the room, spying his clothes on a nearby shelf. He stepped over and pulled them on, wincing at the ache throughout his body.

Before he left he pulled the blanket from the bed, draping it over Percy. He walked the deck, he seemed to be in the sleeping quarters, all the doors were shut, he guessed there would be more than a few questions for him when everyone woke up. He wandered above deck, breathing in the chill night air. He held his chest as he walked, peering over the edge and looking down at the dark, glistening ocean below.

"You left him." Nico turned swiftly, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. Though it wouldn't have been much use even if it had, there was no one on deck with him. He looked up and down the quiet ship, it seemed deserted. He cautiously looked back down to the water, it seemed darker somehow, he leaned over the edge, staring down into it, he didn't know why but he was sure that that's where he should have been looking.

He sensed someone beside him and immediately jumped back, but he was in no danger, even though it was quite possibly someone he least expected to see. He swallowed his nerves. "Lord Poseidon."

The sea god straightened up from where he was leaned on the railing, looked over to the demigod child of his brother. "Nico Di'Angelo." He acknowledged. "You left him." Nico stared at him, somewhat bewildered.

"…Percy?"

"Yes. Percy." The god confirmed. Nico couldn't tell, Poseidon seemed inquisitive, but he couldn't help thinking that he was angry somehow. Angry Poseidon was intimidating. More intimidating than when his own father was angry, though he'd never tell anyone that. Hades often seemed to be just having a hissy fit whenever he was angry, he had to have a little more respect for Percy for standing tall as his son. "You left him." He repeated.

"He's asleep"

"He remained at your side while you were asleep. Even through that fall out with his girlfriend." The sea god stated, stepping away from the railing and closer to the perplexed demigod.

"Annabeth? What fall out?" Poseidon sighed, looking a little irritated that they had drifted from his intended topic.

"Percy's heart does not belong to her, she couldn't accept it. So she used whatever excuse she could to end their relationship." Nico decided not to question it further, the god's tone of voice told him it was not a topic that was up for discussion.

"I couldn't stay still there."

"Yes, you have problems staying _anywhere _for too long_._" Poseidon commented, looking the boy up and down. Nico didn't like the way the god seemed to be examining him with his eyes, especially not when he was feeling as weak as he was. "I have a proposition for you." Nico stared at him curiously. "I will give this ship safe passage in my oceans, protection in my territories. This, I swear to."

The son of Hades looked at him aghast, they'd only just set out from America, this would mean everything to their group, it could make the difference between life and death, though the boundaries between the two had been somewhat blurred as of late. But he wasn't stupid. "What's the catch?" He asked warily.

"Your assistance. And of course no one can know of our… arrangement."

"Assistance in what?" If he didn't know better he'd say Poseidon actually smiled a little.

"I want you to help Percy." The god said simply.

"Help him with what?"

"Himself." Nico didn't understand, he gave the sea deity a confused look. "Percy is troubled."

"With what? Annabeth? I'm sure they'll work it out, they-"

"He has no future with her. This trouble far precedes that."

"Then what-" _far precedes? _He didn't know of anything off the top of his head. The god looked over to the entrance to the lower decks, giving Nico the impression that they were running out of time for this conversation.

"You are aware of his step-father?"

"Paul?"

"No, his first step-father."

"Percy mentioned him once I think…"

"He hurt my child. I know he did." Nico took an instinctive step back, Poseidon suddenly seemed rather irritable, the 'destroy a city just because he feels like it' sort of irritable. He looked straight into the demigod's eyes. "I have only my suspicions. You are his friend, he trusts you. I want you to find out, be there for him. I cannot let my son continues this journey, not until he is unhindered."

Nico swallowed his fear. "Percy wouldn't like it if I help him because you've asked me to."

"You may tell him if you feel it necessary, _after _helping him. But either way, with what I've told you would have chosen to help him regardless." Poseidon replied. It was true, Nico would do anything he could to help. "You _are _in love with him after all." The demigod froze, taking a moment to think.

"Okay, but I want you to do something for me as well." The demigod said confidently, a hopeful shine in his eyes. The god raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the boy in front of him. He nodded, giving permission for him to continue. "I want you to make me older, physically I mean." Poseidon seemed to be thinking. "Just to be around Percy's age."

"Why?" He asked, though he could guess why. Nico pursed his lips, he had his reasons. "Very well" Poseidon said stoicly. "You shall begin immediately, and so shall I." Nico couldn't believe Poseidon agreed to it, it was perfect, his issue was solved. Poseidon moved, circling him. "I shall add 2 years to your appearance, you will change slowly." The god's attitude turned stormy again. "But be warned, if you falter in your promise I will not hesitate to rescind my gift." Those sea green eye bored into his very soul, icing him from the inside out. "Goodbye Nico Di'Angelo, and… good luck." The god disappeared on the ocean breeze, leaving Nico alone on the top deck of the Argo II.

…

When he returned Percy was still sleeping soundly, the blanket had slipped off his shoulder, exposing the flesh of his arm to the cool night air. He pulled it back up and for the first time took a good look around the cabin, he checked around and found a bag, it wasn't his, it was Percy's, and the clothes in the small locker-like dresser were Percy's too! The older boy had given up his bed for him, and there he was near-laying on the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding his aching ribs. He toed off his shoes, shuffling them aside quietly.

He reached out, gently shaking Percy's arm. "Percy?" He said softly. It was enough to wake him.

The ebony haired teenager woke slowly, exhausted by the long hours of watching Nico, willing him to awaken. "Nico? What's wrong?" He took in the younger's now dressed state. "You should be in bed." He sat up straight, noticing the blanket falling from his body.

"So should you." Nico replied stubbornly.

"I'll be fine… I have something you can wear tonight, and tomorrow… we'll try and get you some clothes as soon as we can." Percy said quickly, almost embarrassed at the subject of Nico getting dressed. He turned and retrieved some plain dark-grey cotton sleeping trousers from his dresser and handed them to Nico.

The younger boy took them thankfully, at least he didn't have to stay in his boxers in Percy's bed, talk about taking liberties though… "um, where should I?" He gestured to the trousers he'd been given.

"Oh right, sorry." Percy swiftly turned around, stepping away a little to give him some room. He didn't want to risk waking the others by walking outside, little did he know that Nico had already done so, though Nico probably was, by nature, a lot stealthier than Percy.

Nico dressed quickly, watching Percy constantly, he wanted to know what he was thinking, how had his step-father 'hurt' him, it was a question he couldn't just blurt out. His ribs were slightly discoloured, and now Percy had moved he noticed some nectar and ambrosia set beside where he'd been sat. He'd probably had a lot, more than he should have, he got the impression that he'd been in a worse state than he'd previously thought.

He coughed lightly, letting Percy know he was ready, the older boy turned and took in the sight of him for a moment before intently staring elsewhere. "Lay down." Percy commanded firmly. Nico did as he was told, fascinated by the concern Percy was showing. The sea child covered him with the blanket, keeping his eyes trained anywhere but in Nico's direction. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then." He added, reluctantly moving to leave Nico in peace.

The younger boy caught his hand. "Don't leave." Percy stared at him, unsure of what to do. He just plastered on an attempt at a comforting smile.

"Hey, I have a perfectly good bed waiting for me."

Nico knew better. "This is your bed." Percy sighed.

"Alright then, perfectly good sofa." The son of Hades stared at him stubbornly before shuffling over onto one half of the bed.

"Stay with me…" he said weakly, almost in a whisper. He lay back down, looking up at Percy with big brown eyes.

Percy felt torn, but it didn't stop him. He pulled off his shirt, blushing at being exposed in front of Nico, he knew the younger boy was watching, but it felt okay somehow.

Nico let his eyes dance over his friend's body, he had to admit to himself, he hadn't been prepared for the amount of scarring on the other demigod's body, but that made no difference to Nico, Percy was Percy, scars and hidden past and all.

Percy changed into some trousers to sleep in and climbed in next to Nico. They faced each other, examining soft features in the dim light. Percy reached behind himself to flick off the small lantern, leaving the only light coming in from the small window, they could see the shine of each other's eyes, and hear their soft breathing.

It was Nico who closed his eyes first, though he loathed to admit it, he was exhausted. He fell asleep thinking of his deal with Poseidon, and of course, of Percy.

Percy watched him a while, tingling with the unfamiliar feeling of sharing his bed with someone as equally half-dressed. He sort of liked it, liked sleeping by Nico, he hadn't wanted to leave him anyway, not after spending so long at his side…

…**End of Chapter 1…**

…

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy**** (UPDATED)**

**Crazy - PercyxNico**** (UPDATED)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away - HermesxPercy**** (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

**In The Line of Duty - NicoxPercy (NEW previously called wounded - request from Lollogout)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

**Please subscribe and review!**

Until next time,

-Pp


	2. Scarred

**Hey guys, I know, I said I would update this Friday, I was delayed, let's put it like that. I feel like stabbing my university personal statement with a rather large kitchen knife. Where's riptide when you need it? Honestly, and I call myself a writer…**

**Anyway, to answer a few questions;** this story, I suppose you could say, is set _after_ the Son of Neptune, _sort of _into the beginning Mark of Athena, (which there will most likely be _no _spoilers for) in the way that you get to see them on the ship, but imagine they rescued Nico before setting off to anywhere, so they therefore have him on board before leaving the coast of America, which is where this comes in. Bear in mind I had this story planned out before the Mark of Athena came out, but I'm only writing it now. :3 so there will be a few subtle consistencies with it, but again, no spoilers. E.G. The book says the ship has a Pegasi stables, so that might be included, but it's not really a spoiler.

So, enjoy!

…**Chapter 2 - Scarred…**

When Nico woke up he found himself snugly in Percy's embrace, their bare chests pressed up against each other. He didn't want it to end, it was wonderful, he and Percy were opposites, Percy was tall, strong and handsome, confident, bold and a leader. Who was he? Dark, gangly and quiet, with crippling anxiety and a penchant for only being friends with the dead.

But Percy woke up. And Percy let him go. The elder boy pulled away as if suddenly realising he was hugging a tiger. An on fire tiger.

"Sorry." He said awkwardly. Nico wished he wasn't sorry.

"It's okay." He replied calmly, not bothering to hide his visual disappointment at the loss of Percy's body against his own.

"You should get some more sleep, I'm gonna go see if the others are up."

"Yeah, sure." He smiled half-heartedly.

Percy got dressed and left.

Nico sighed, he wished the others weren't up, because then Percy would come back and hopefully come back to bed, preferably with his head snuggled against him.

Preferably.

"Nico!" Percy burst back into the room. "Everyone's gone!"

"What?" He pushed himself from bed, clutching a his ribs as he collected his clothes.

"Everyone is gone. I'll look, you stay here."

"I'm coming."

"Nico, no-"

"Percy, yes." The sea child turned away as Nico started to get dressed, he would have offered to help, considering the state of his ribs, but the stubborn death-stare made him choose otherwise.

The child of hades grabbed his sword on the way out, pretending as if nothing was hurting.

…

All the cabins were empty, which wasn't the creepiest part, they were all as they'd been left, beds made, clothes in drawers, it was just eerie. They made their way up to top deck, swords at the ready. The smell of damp, morning air hit their noses. Percy stepped out first, he peered around, narrowing his eyes. The air was thick with fog, he could barely see his hand in front of his face, let alone any possible attackers.

He tried to concentrate on pushing the fog away, but only succeed in thinning it out a little, pushing the worst of it back to the edge of the ship.

"Well, this is creepy." Nico said from behind him. Percy didn't respond. He checked the entirety of the deck, there was no one, friend nor foe. He checked over the edge, much to his regret, they were still far in the air. He couldn't see the ocean beneath them, couldn't feel it. It was then that it hit him, he looked around.

"We're not moving."

"Maybe the engine is off." Nico said to point out the obvious.

"Then maybe they're down below, come on." Nico followed him, making their way through the entire ship like they were in mission impossible. They searched the entire ship, ending up in a silent engine room.

"They're not on the ship." Nico concluded, voicing their mutual thoughts.

"We should get the engine going, lower the ship."

"Percy, I hate to break this to you but we're over the Atlantic… we can't all breathe water."

"I know, just, come on." Percy looked up and down the huge engine, hesitantly touching it with the back of his hand. It was stone cold, it had been off for a while. He furrowed his brow, adopting the brooding face that was a mimic of his father's. how could all this have happened while they were asleep? Surely an attack would have woke them up? The others would have tried to wake them is something had gone wrong. The weird thing was, that as spooky as it all was, he somehow didn't feel threatened, he knew something was wrong but he felt safe… he tried to concentrate on the situation and protecting Nico, he wasn't well enough for combat, his powers outweighed his combat, but if his powers felt as impaired as his did then he had no chance in a fight. But Nico still pretended he was fine, Percy admired that greatly, it made him smile, and _that _made him blush.

Percy pulled a large lever attached to the floor, if he remembered correctly it let the power get to the engine. Nico took several fast steps back as fog poured from the vents, flooding the entire engine room.

"Shut it off!" Nico yelled, holding his ribs. Percy had to push harder than before to get it back, a loud screech of metal sounding as whatever mechanical device shut again. They both stood at the ready, squinting into the fog whilst it dissipated. As soon as Nico could he looked over to Percy, if he was troubled he hid it well, he seemed to be working it all out, staring intently at the engine as if he knew what he was doing in the slightest. "Do you know what you're doing?" He asked.

Percy looked at him, considering whether or not it would be a good idea to reply. "No."

"Then let's not do that again, shall we? We should find Leo."

"I'll see if I can control the ship from above." Percy said with steely determination, he waited until he was sure Nico was going to follow before he headed up, somewhat more confident that they were safe, despite what his head was telling him.

When they stepped back into the fog he was sure of it, he couldn't feel the ocean below, and he wasn't even sure he could control the ship while it was in the air. But he had to try.

"How are you going to control it when the engines are off?" Nico asked curiously. Percy smiled, suddenly feeling the need to show off a bit.

"I can control ships." He said, smiling confidently at the slightly blurry Nico. He stepped over to the mast and placed a hand against it, closing his eyes as he concentrated. The ship creaked and groaned, it almost made Percy wish Nico would step a little closer to him, but he didn't. He guessed the younger boy must be used to creepy surroundings. Percy wasn't scared, no, he'd say more… anxious, or apprehensive.

Despite the groans of the great ship, his efforts seemed to be doing nothing but wearing him out. The harder he tried the more he shook with strain and the more he felt drained. Percy was just happy that he was doing _something _rather than nothing, because truthfully, he didn't feel able to use his powers, he noticed it earlier but now… he dismissed it, putting it down to being so far away from the ocean.

"Percy stop, we're stuck."

"No, I can do it."

"No, you can't, we should-" whatever it was that Nico said next was lost as Percy dropped to the deck like a limp noodle. "Percy!" The son of Hades didn't panic too much, Percy wasn't dying, he knew these things, but he was out cold. He tried to wake him, repeatedly looking around, peering out into the fog, he shivered, feeling that the fog was almost watching them. He suddenly knew what it was like to live in a fish bowl. He got the feeling they should go inside now. Either way he couldn't leave Percy where he was, it wasn't safe, not to mention he probably shouldn't leave him on the floor anyway, for starters that would be downright impolite.

He sheathed his sword and knelt at Percy's head lifting one of his arms and pulling the older boy up, wrapping an arm around his chest and standing. He had to hold most of Percy's weight against his good side and half drag him back down to the cabins, wincing every time Percy hit something. He was huffing by the time he got back to Percy's room, pulling and nearly just dropping the older boy onto his bed. He clutched at his ribs while pulling Percy's legs on, he was about to just fall down himself when something caught his eye.

Percy's t-shirt had ridden up where he'd pulled him across the bed. His toned body was grossly scarred, larger ones leading up his stomach, but smaller white lines littered his hips and waist, seemingly leading down beneath his jeans and around to his back. He tentatively reach out a hand, he didn't know what his aim was, to touch the scars, to lift his top or pull his jeans slightly, all options purely derived from innocent curiosity. What battles could have caused these… as his fingers touched the soft but marred skin Nico's stomach dropped, he suddenly felt rather sick. Did Percy's step-father do these? Did he hurt Percy? When he was young, too young to defend himself. Nico went from sick to angry. _How dare he. _If he had to power to visit the underworld he'd hunt the bastard down and destroy him. But he couldn't, he could shadow travel, he couldn't feel his way anywhere but to places on board the ship. He felt intense anger toward Poseidon too, _he suspected and he didn't act?! How could he?_

Just as Nico was having his internal rant Percy woke, hand instinctively grabbing the younger demigod's and forcing it away from his bare skin as he pulled his top down to cover himself.

"What happened?" Nico met his eyes.

"You fainted."

Percy shuffled up the bed, sitting himself upright. "I passed out." He corrected.

"What's the difference?" Nico asked.

"Men don't faint." He answered, rubbing the back of his head.

The son of Hades almost laughed. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say…" his thoughts drifted back to the scars and Poseidon's request. "Hey Percy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The sea green eyes made him sad.

"How did you get those scars?" His eyes flickered down to Percy's waist. The older boy shifted uncomfortably.

"I got them ages ago, in a fight." His tone was pretty closed off, and he couldn't meet Nico's eyes.

"With who?"

"I don't know… someone."

"Percy… you can trust me…" Nico stared at his friend pleadingly.

"I got them a long time ago, they don't matter anymore." That confirmed it, they weren't just nothing. "I should go try again." Percy added, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. His head started getting woozy again and he had to adjust his stance to stay upright.

"Sit back down, both of us being out of commission would really send us up the creek."

Nico had spoken so confidently that Percy just obeyed, sitting back down next to the younger, but probably wiser, demigod. "I should lock the door-"

"I'll get it." Nico stood up before he could protest, walking over and sliding the lock shut. The locks weren't really meant to keep attackers out, just people while you were getting dressed really, but hey, it was all they had. Nico was nervous, but he didn't really feel like they were about to be bombarded. "Lie down."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Nico smirked.

"No, you're the one who fainted."

"Hey! Shut it." Percy grinned, he couldn't really be too irritated by him, though he was a thankful that the subject had changed from earlier. The smile dropped. "What are we doing? We should be out looking for everyone-" Nico put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from standing up and taking action.

"Percy, I don't think they're anywhere."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think we're in a gods' realm, like when Dionysus took you places during the war." Percy stared at him blankly a moment before finally speaking.

"Geez, you make it sound like he did it a lot. Which he didn't. Thankfully… which 'god's realm' then?" _Poseidon's._

"Don't you feel safe here? It's rather creepy, but _I_ do." Nico said, avoiding the question. "We haven't been attacked, we're safe…"

"Why us?" _Because I'm supposed to help you. _"And why anyway? What's the point of it all, they want us to go destroy some giants, why the delay?" Nico just stared at him. "And why aren't the others here too?"

"I don't have all the answers Percy." _Just most of them. _"But I know what this feels like, and it feels like god's realm." _True. _"Maybe like you on Calypso's island, maybe you need a break."

"Me? Why would I need a break, I'm fine. If anyone needs a break it's you, you've been out for days."

"Then who better for company." He meant him company for Percy, not -as Percy was thinking- the other way around.

"You really think that's it?" Percy asked dubiously.

"I know that's it." _Technically true, in a way. _"So lay down, we aren't going to do much tired."

"Hey, _you _lay down." Nico smiled and sat back on the bed, letting Percy shuffle to the side by the wall before they both laid down.

…

"I broke up with Annabeth" Percy said quietly.

"Yeah I know."

"You know? How?"

"Um, you didn't seem, I don't know more concerned about her than the others I guess, and you haven't talked about her, so I just had an inkling…"

"Oh, I see…"

"What happened?" Nico asked, eyes, glancing over to Percy's face.

The older boy smiled. "She had this theory, that I was crazy over someone else and I was spending too much time with them and not her, so I clearly liked them more. So she dumped me, and wasn't too impressed when I didn't immediately start being overly upset." Nico listened intently.

"You weren't upset?"

"No, I was, but, I don't know. I'm upset that she's upset I guess, and I feel bad, but…" Percy said thoughtfully. "I don't want to sound harsh, or mean, but I wasn't like, _heartbroken…_ does that sound bad?"

"No, I don't think so, not if she just wasn't the person for you…" Nico was particular in saying 'person', not 'girl'. His heart was beating loud in his chest, and he was pretty sure Percy could hear it too.

"I suppose not… but I thought she was, for a while…" Percy said. Nico didn't reply, he didn't want to. Part of him so wished he had just told Percy outright, this was Poseidon's doing, he knew it was. It was to give them time, to get Percy to admit what happened to him… it would take time, time they wouldn't have had had things have carried on normally. He had no idea how long they would stuck in this realm, and why did Poseidon have to make it so eerie? Not that it bothered him too much… though he guessed that a supposed paradise would be even more suspicious than a creepy safe haven.

He was now dreading the point where he had to tell Percy he knew, he knew what was going on, and why. But in truth he didn't know exactly what this was, it could be anything, he just had a very, **very **strong indication… yeah okay, he knew. He had a feeling that could only be divinely influenced. This was Poseidon's doing. And with or without knowing that, he wasn't sure Percy would take this… limbo, willingly.

…End of Chapter 2…

Please review! You know I love them!

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

Crazy - PercyxNico

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (updated)**

**In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico (updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Poker Face - PercyxSurprise!

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus


End file.
